


To Calculate and Politicize

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Luffy is forced to become a Cipher Pol Agent at a young age. How will this affect the story of One Piece? You decide. Challenge story.





	To Calculate and Politicize

**Here is my Cipher Pol Luffy challenge. I know the name is a bit wordy, but I figured it matched the nature of the challenge somewhat. To be honest, while I can imagine a lot of ways for how this idea could go, I'm sticking with my future Marine, Pirate, and Revolutionary Luffy stories to write full-length when the time comes and just make this particular plotline a challenge because I want to make at least one story that has Luffy on the side of a particular faction, which in this case is the World Government, not counting the concept of him becoming a Warlord, even if I'm a bit annoyed there's not a lot of stories that depict Luffy as a Cipher Pol Agent, let alone a straight one if and when there's a pairing. Nonetheless, I promise that the Cipher Pols will have their parts to play in Flexible Justice.**

**Anyway, for OwlsofDarkness of FFN I hope you don't mind my challenge just as I hope those who have read my one-shots Earthbound Dragons and Not a Smoker will find this interesting enough to give it a go. Before we begin with what I hope is a good beginning, I would like to share these guidelines of mine as well as a disclaimer.**

**No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. And since this is an AU, I'm working forward to some people growing up differently, especially in a positive manner.**

**No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren't listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

**Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.**

**Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[TCAP]**

**To Calculate and Politicize**

**[TCAP]**

In the Goa Kingdom of Dawn Island, the vast majority of the Kingdom's nobility and royalty cheered for the recently arrived World Noble, Saint Jalmack, as he rode to the royal palace on his slave. Although a person with empathy for others would feel disgusted by Jalmack's disregard for the lives around him, to the Goa Kingdom's own high class, the Celestial Dragons of the World Government were everything they aspired to be. Those few who actually shared the common sentiment of distaste for the World Nobles nonetheless cheered if for no other reasons than out of fear for what consequences the opposite could bring unto the and out of a sense of opportunism to further elevate their Kingdom's good image. In spite of the previous night's horrific burning of the Gray Terminal, any signs that the Goa Nobles felt sadness and concern for those who died weren't apparent, if they even existed.

Princess Sally Isntoinette, though, wasn't like her family, or any of her peers for that matter.

As she stood by her father's side awaiting the approach of Saint Jalmack, she clapped as if in excitement, but in truth, she was scared of what Jalmack's presence in Goa would entail and even more disgusted of the measures her father and some of the Noble families took to be more appealing to him. Sally honestly couldn't believe that she wasn't made aware of what the adults had planned until it was too late. Secretly hiring pirates to burn down the Gray Terminal wasn't just criminal to her, but it showed how irresponsible the ruling class of Goa really was. There would never have been a Gray Terminal if the trash was disposed of properly and the commoners weren't discriminated against, and it wasn't like the World Nobles even thought of royals and regular nobles differently from what they viewed of the poor.

Unfortunately, it was out of Sally's hands. The Gray Terminal was ashes and Jalmack made his arrival known by blowing up a young boy of all things. Her father, the King of Goa, had the final say in every part of her life, and she dreaded the future husband he'd chose for her would be that ugly, spoiled brat Outlook III adopted. As she felt a sigh about to escape her lips, she quickly coughed so as not to get her father's attention.

'Better to get this over with.' She thought tiredly as the bored-looking, overweight man wearing a glass helmet to keep himself from breathing the same air of the commoners he lorded over eventually arrived in front of the royal palace.

Sally, her family, and their servants were quick to bow before Jalmack, but before he could approach them closer, something unbelievable happened.

" **Gum-Gum Pistol!"** A young voice shouted with a stretched out, black-coated fist punching Jalmack through his glass helmet and forcing the World Noble to crash into a nearby wall, killing him instantly.

Silent for only a moment, the crowd began to scream at the murder of a Celestial Dragon in both fear and outrage. Turning to the fist, Sally and the other witnesses saw it stretch back to the angry-looking, straw hat-wearing boy who committed a grave offense to the World Government within the Goa Kingdom's own borders.

"That was for Sabo, you ugly, old freak!" The young Devil Fruit user shouted at the bloody mess that was Saint Jalmack.

"Guards!" The King of Goa shouted, his anger overcoming his fear. "Bring out the Sea-Prism Stone weapons and kill that monster for what he's done!"

Sally could only look on in horror as her subjects either mobilized to punish the young murderer, or cheered for him to be slain, but when she saw the child just standing, Sally was surprised to see him not cowering. Even more so when she saw him dodge any and all of the guards' attacks as if he anticipated them before they ever made.

"Leave me alone!" The boy finally yelled out just as a vast majority of the crowd and guards either fell unconscious or grasping to stay conscious which felt even more bizarre to Sally as she herself struggled to remain conscious. Given a respite from the fighting, the boy, seeing that Sally was still standing and aware, turned to her with a snarl. "Whose idea was it to burn down the Gray Terminal? And where's Sabo's awful parents?"

"Sabo?" Sally said confused before remembering that Sabo was Outlook's birth son. "You mean Outlook III and his wife?" Receiving an angry nod, Sally then said. "They went home with their adopted son after they saw Saint Jalmack kill that boy out at sea. They looked upset."

The boy scoffed. "So now they care about their own kid." Shaking his head in dismissal, he said. "Whatever. What about the guy who thought burning the Gray Terminal and killing all those people was a good idea?"

Taking a moment to register that her would've been groom candidate was the one Jalmack killed, Sally shakily replied. "My father, the King, was the one who hired the Bluejam Pirates to do their dirty work."

The boy approached her with a silent fury before making intense eye contact. "Which one of these ugly people is the King?"

Realizing that he meant to do her then unconscious father harm, Sally's look hardened. "I can't let you harm him. I know what he and the others did was wrong, but since this will get the Navy's attention, it's best that we let the law handle this."

"The law?!" The boy snapped. "You mean the same law that these selfish monsters use to make themselves look right when they aren't?! And who's "We"?! How do I know that you aren't just as awful as the rest of these people?!"

Instead of vocally answering to his point, Sally did the one thing that her father would've disinherited her for which brought the raging boy to gasp in surprise: she hugged him.

"You're right." She sobbed. "I am awful for being related to these people and not doing anything to tell them and the world that what they're doing is wrong. But you're younger than me and have already bloodied your hands with just one kill today. If you kill my father and the others before they can tell the Marines what they've done, the world will hold even less mercy towards you for what happened. Please, don't make things even harder than what they already are."

The boy was silent for a long moment before hugging Sally back with his own sob.

"I'm sorry." He choked out. "I was tricked by those pirates to help burn down the Gray Terminal, and when I got out, I heard that Sabo was killed. He was like a brother to me, he gave himself up to his awful parents to keep me safe, and I couldn't do anything to help him at all. I just got so mad that I felt enough strength to tear this city apart, which is why I came here. I don't how I did it, but I did."

Sally hushed him in understanding. "From what I heard, a Marine Vice Admiral frequents here a lot. I think it's best we call him first. I'm sure he'll understand what happened here."

"But what if Grandpa doesn't?!" The boy yelled out, surprising Sally. "I told my friends to call him what I was going to do! What I did!" He sniffled uncontrollably. "He always wanted me to be a Marine, but I kept telling him I wanted to be King of the Pirates! He'll hate me for real for what I've done now!"

As the boy kept on sobbing, Sally eventually forced herself to ask. "You're Monkey D. Garp's grandson?"

The boy nodded. "I'm Luffy."

Sally just hugged tighter. "My name's Sally. I don't know Garp the Fist personally, but in all the time you've known him, has ever said that he hated you?"

Luffy forced himself to talk. "No."

Sally forced a hopeful smile. "Then you have nothing to fear. He'll protect you, and so will I."

**[TCAP]**

"This is unacceptable, Garp!" Admiral Sengoku barked to his old friend as they sailed for Dawn Island in the East Blue Sea. "I understand he's your grandson, and I understand why you kept him hidden all these years, but he's already killed a World Noble of all things with Haki no less! Our superiors have given us the authority to arrest the rich idiots who thought relying on pirates to cleanse a slum was a stroke of brilliance as well as the boy for murdering a Celestial Dragon and being Dragon's son! And if you are truly on our side, you will perform your duty!"

"Then you might at as well send me to the gallows, too, Sengoku!" Snapped Garp. "I already lost my own son to the life of crime, I won't let those Marie Jois jackals have their way with my grandson, too! You of all people should understand what's going through my head and heart right now!"

Sengoku held his hands up in the air in frustration. "Of course, I understand it! But I don't have the power to protect him, and your reputation can only go so far! It's either his life, or we Buster Call Dawn Island from the world itself!"

Garp scoffed in derision. "I should've known you'd pick the hardcore option first before anything else. You've always done things this way even before what happened to Rosinante!"

Sengoku placed his hands on Garp's neck for a choke. "Mention that name as an excuse again, and I'll might as well end this now!"

A nearby voice coughed to get the two well-known Marines' attention. "Gentlemen, if you're quite done with this outburst, perhaps we can offer an alternative suggestion for the boy's judgement?" Said the Chief of Cipher Pol Number 5, Spandam with a confidant tone. His father, the Chief of Cipher Pol Number 9, Spandine, stood by his side with an equally confident posture.

Sengoku and Garp both frowned at the two men who were both known to be arrogant pencil pushers rather than hard working spies and assassins like the usual Cipher Pol agents, but relented with nods to hear what they had in mind.

Spandine and Spandam smirked before the former went into detail. "From what my son and I understand, the young Monkey D. Luffy was able to use all three variants of Haki combined with his own Devil Fruit power to cause quite the stir in Goa of all places. While there is room for concern for his potential future as a threat, we believe he can still be nurtured into a potential asset."

Garp sighed. "I've been trying for years to make him a Marine, and as much as I would love to see the day, I don't think I'd sleep well at night knowing I forced him into the life."

Spandam couldn't refrain a chuckle. "We weren't speaking of the Marines, Vice Admiral Garp, but rather of the Cipher Pols." Taking delight at the two older Marines' surprised reactions, he went on. "The World Nobles are calling for results. And results can mean at least two things: death or servitude. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to fight back, but it's either life or death for him at this moment."

Garp frowned more heavily at Spandam. "I don't want Luffy being reconditioned as a pawn to be used. Besides, he's hardly a liar at all. Not to mention that he probably hates the Celestial Dragons for what happened."

"We can work on his training and what would motivate him all in good time." Answered Spandine before widening his own grin. "But right now, his servitude to the World Government equates to his survival in an era reigned by the Government."

Sengoku sighed and placed his arm on a brooding Garp's shoulder. "I hate to say it, Garp, but these two have a point."

**[TCAP]**

"They want me to do what?!" Shouted a disbelieving Luffy to his serious grandfather.

It had been over a full week since the incident until his grandpa finally returned. As Princess Sally promised, the King and a lot of the Nobles who aided and abetted in his plans were to be trailed by the World Government. Unfortunately, Luffy had to be kept under guard until the Marines arrived to determine what would be done with him, so he didn't get to see Dadan, Ace, or any of the others he was close to at the time. When he was visited by Garp at last, Luffy was given the customary "Fist of Love" followed by a tight hug and an "offer" from the World Government to become a different kind of public servant than a Marine.

Garp sighed in frustration before explaining in detail. "The Cipher Pols are eight to ten groups of highly trained spies and killers that answer directly to the Government. And since you displayed a rare ability in committing a great offense to the Government, two of the Cipher Pol Chiefs have nominated that you be trained as such an agent to pay back the World Nobles with your loyalty."

"Why would I want to be loyal to those freaks?!" Luffy snapped. "One of them killed my brother! And from what I understand, they've done a lot of terrible things even before that Jalmack guy came here! I'm going to be King of the Pirates no matter what, and you can't stop me!"

Garp bonked him on the head to get his attention. "Listen up, you damn brat! If it were up to me, you'd be applauded as a hero no matter what they think, but it's not, so this is our last option, or you'll be executed for the whole world to cheer at! Damn it, Luffy, you have every right to hate the Celestial Dragons, but there's nothing any of us can do now!"

Luffy looked brokenhearted at that. "But, Grandpa, my dream is to be the freest of them all."

Garp didn't look any better. "I know I'm being a bad grandpa at this, Luffy, but all I ever wanted was to keep you safe. I didn't know Sabo well enough, but I am grateful he was a friend and brother to you and Ace when you both needed one most. The funny thing about dreams is that they can sometimes change form over time, and while I don't expect you to instantly be protective of innocent people you don't know, let alone corrupt people you don't like, I think maybe you can at least work towards to making sure that Sabo's death wasn't meaningless. I think he wouldn't have wanted you to throw your life away, my grandson, so please don't."

Luffy was silent for a long moment before he then said. "You said that there are eight to ten Cipher Pols, right, Grandpa?"

Garp couldn't resist raising an eyebrow at that. "Out of the Cipher Pol agencies, two out of the ten are labeled as unofficial for being more notorious than the rest. CP9 has the right to kill anyone that could be a threat to the World Government and CP-0 answers to the World Nobles directly as the strongest out of all the Cipher Pols. Don't ask me why there are ten instead of more or just one because I don't know."

"If I say yes, will I still keep my hat?"

Garp showed a slight smile at the question. "I see no harm in it at all. It's grown to become part of your natural look, after all."

Luffy nodded and stared at Garp face to face with more resolution than he figured a kid under the age of ten should have. "I've made up my dream, Grandpa. From this day forward, I will work to unite all the Cipher Pols into one, stronger group under my charge. I won't do it for power, or out of loyalty to the Government, but to make sure things like this won't happen again. I swear on my life that I will succeed!"

In spite of the unfortunate circumstances, Garp looked on happy and proud that Luffy apparently saw things his way. He was unaware of what Luffy was thinking of behind those hard eyes, though.

'And once I'm strong and ready, I will bring down the World Nobles once and for all.' He mentally vowed.

**[TCAP]**

**Hope you all find this fascinating enough. While I wouldn't Luffy turn out as bitter as Law or as vindictive as Akainu, I like seeing how he'd fair in a different role, so I wrote this challenge for those interested. I kept Ace's presence at a low key here because, for the sake of convenience, Luffy did learn of his relation to Roger early on here and I'm positive he'd try to avoid speaking of that for his protection, especially with what happened to Sabo. Just thought I should clear that up.**

**I know using Sally in the way I did was a risk, but I can't help but think that she and Miss Universe aren't bad people just because they married crooks. Granted, they're good-looking, but I got a sense that if Oda says they're bad, it's just a pull of the leg thing, like it has happened before. Besides, it worked for this particular setting. And if Sally does turn out to have some corrupt moments at any future appearances of hers, we can reason this to just be her before she gave in to the bad side.**

**Anyway, while I would love for Luffy to recruit his canonical crew and perform the story as we know it in a Cipher Pol sort of way with pairings, I'm also unopposed to him having an expanded group of comrades as well and perhaps influencing the story of One Piece from the year he was recruited to the canonical start and all that, but it's your decision. I admit using this plotline before we learn a bit more about the Cipher Pols might've been a bit rash on my part, but I couldn't resist thinking on this. Just think it over. I'm completely sure this can be the start of a masterpiece.**


End file.
